This research describes factors which influence retention of conditioned responses in infants 8-16 weeks of age. The research problem focuses on description of forgetting curves of a newly acquired memory and factors, including reactivation treatments, which can improve retention. The learning paradigm, mobile conjugate reinforcement, provides a basis for providing infants with a distinctive response which can be assessed in a subsequent cued-recall paradigm. The extent to which conditioned responding continues to reflect immediate post-training levels provides an overt and direct index of retention. We have found that a brief reexposure to some aspect of the original training context will alleviate forgetting after relatively lengthy intervals (as long as 28 days) in infants originally trained at 11 weeks of age. We are currently investigating the extent to which this holds true for infants trained originally at younger ages, and the specific parameters of the reactivation treatment which insure its efficacy. These data may provide some insights into the manner in which memories are retrieved or are organized more generally, and individual retention ratios may prove to be a useful diagnostic tool for the clinician.